


Eros&Apollo

by goddessorcat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessorcat/pseuds/goddessorcat
Summary: "Gözlerin, göğe dönüşürkenMasmavi hayaller yayılıyor, uçuyorum"





	Eros&Apollo

  Han, beresini çekiştirerek sandalyesinde rahatsızca kıpırdandı, yanında güneş gözlüklü bir çocuk oturuyordu. Odaya girerken onu incelemek için imkan bulmuştu, büyük güneş gözlükleri yüzünün çoğunu kapadığı için yüzünün tam olarak neye benzediğini bilemiyordu, kenara sinmiş ve gölgelere saklanmıştı. Karanlığa mahkum olan, elindeki beyaz renkli değneğe can simidi gibi sarılmış olmasına rağmen yüzü ifadesizdi. Geç kaldığı için tek boş yer gözlüklü oğlanın sol tarafında kalan sandalyeydi, başka bir seçeneği olmamıştı.

  Ailesi onu buraya gelmesi için zorlamıştı, böylece evden çıkmış olup birkaç arkadaş edinebilecekti. Bunu düşünmek ona komik gelmişti, bu insanlarla arasında bir bağ olamazdı, hasta bile gözükmüyordu. Ama ne yazık ki, aptal bir destek grubunda sıkışıp kalmış, kendini tanıtmak için sırasını bekliyordu. Solunda oturan, medikal maske takan kız kendisini tanıtmayı bitirdikten sonra derin bir nefes aldı.

''Adım Lu Han, on sekiz yaşındayım, analjezi adı verilen bir hastalığım var,'' etrafındakilerin sorar gibi bakışlarını kafasını kaldırmadan hissetmişti. ''Acıyı hissedemiyorum anlamına geliyor.''

  Sözünü bitirdikten sonra yanındaki çocuğa döndü, o da duruşunu dikleştirmiş, değneği tutan elini gevşetmişti.

''Adım Kim Minseok, on sekiz yaşımdayım, on dört yaşımda geçirdiğim bir kazadan dolayı görme yetimi kaybettim.'' Nefesini gürültülü bir şekilde dışarı üfledikten sonra güneş gözlüğünü çıkardı. Han, oğlanın odaksız bakan gözlerinin ürkütücü olduğunu düşündü, sana bakıyor gibi görünüyordu ama gördüğü şey ruhunun karanlığıydı.

  Onların danışmanı olduğunu söyleyen kadına gelene kadar herkes teker teker isimlerini söyleyerek probleminden bahsetmişti. Danışman, serbest zamanın başladığını söyledi, kaynaşmalarını da dilediğini belirttikten sonra kenara çekildi ve telefonuyla uğraşmaya başladı. Bu sırada yanındaki oğlan da ona dönmüş, sessizce bekliyordu.

''Burası hakkındaki görüşlerini duymak isterim.''

  Han, yüzüne dikkatlice baktığında oğlanın belli belirsiz gülümsediğini fark etti, bu şekilde yüzü şirin bir ifadeye bürünmüştü. Sandalyesini ona doğru çektikten sonra iç çekti, arkadaş edinmeyi başarabilse iyi olurdu.

''O kadar can sıkıcı gözüküyor ki az sonra gözlerimi oymayı deneyeceğim.''

  Minseok kıkırdadığında, gülümsemişti. Bunu başarabileceğinden emin değildi ama belki de arkadaş olabilirlerdi.

''Şanslıyım desene.''

  Kıkırdamasına engel olmaya çalıştı, onun bu kadar rahat olabilmesi garibine gitmişti. Oğlan elini saçlarına atıp karıştırdıktan sonra pantolonunun arka cebinden bir telefon çıkarıp ona uzattı, bir an tereddüt etse de ona doğru eğilip telefonu aldı.

''Şey, numaranı yazman mümkün mü?'' Oğlan utangaç bir şekilde tekrar saçlarını karıştırdı. ''Yani senin için de sorun olmazsa.''

  Gülümseyerek başını salladı, sonra da bunu onun göremediği aklına geldiğinde sesli bir tepki vermesinin daha mantıklı olabileceğini düşündü.

''Neden olsun ki?'' Oğlanın gülümsemesi yavaşça soldu. ''Çoğu kişi kör bir çocukla arkadaşlık etmek istemez.''

  Ellerini birbirine sürterek dudağını dişledi, zaten katılma amacını gerçekleştiriyordu. Eve geri döndüğünde bunu annesine söyleyip çenesini kapatabilmek için can atıyordu.

''Ne yazık ki o çoğu kişiden sayılamam.'' Güven vermek için elini onun dizine koydu, pantolonun dokusunu ellerinin altında hayal meyal hissedebiliyordu -tek dikkat ettiği teninden yayılan sıcaklıktı- başka bir insanla tensel temas yaşamayalı uzun zaman olmuştu. Telefon oldukça garipti, bu yüzden numarasını girmeye çalışırken akla karayı seçmişti. Sessiz olup ona bir şey çaktırmamayı deniyordu. Dördüncü kez de başarısız olduğunda, sinirle homurdandı.

''İstersen ben yazayım, telefonumla güreşmene hiç gerek yoktu.'' Oğlan kısık sesle güldüğünde telefonu kafasına atmayı ciddi ciddi düşünmüştü. Değneği sandalyesinin yanına yaslayıp elini uzattı, telefonunu geri verdiğinde ise parmakları saniyesinde aletin etrafını kavramıştı. Eli garip ekran üzerinde hızlı bir şekilde hareket ediyordu. Han, bu sırada geriye yaslanmış ve onu kendisini yeniden onu incelemeye vermişti. Elleri küçük bir çocuğunkine benziyordu ve ifadesiz gözlerine rağmen yüzünün aldığı şekil onu neredeyse güldürebilirdi.

''Söylemeyi düşünüyor musun?'' Oturdu yerde adeta zıpladı, bir anlığına unutmuştu. Kızararak numarasını söyledi, çocuk bunu aynı hızla telefona yazmış ve ince bir ses eşliğinde kaydetmişti. Bir şey söyleme ihtiyacı duyuyordu ama henüz tanımadığı bir insanla neyi konuşabilirdi?

  Danışman ellerini çırparak onlara ayrılan sürenin sonuna geldiklerini söylediğinde, homurdanmaktan kendisini alamadı. Sandalyesinden hızlı bir şekilde kalktı ve onu beklercesine dikilmeye başladı, ona bakma isteğini bastırmayı deniyordu. Yanındaki sandalye yavaşça geri itildi, oğlan gözlüğünü yeniden takmış ve ayağa kalkmıştı, değneği ile onu dürttü.

''Gelmeye devam edeceksin değil mi?''

  Bu sorunun içten içe onu meraklandırmasına engel olamadı.

''Beni arayacaksan, neden olmasın?''

  Minseok kolunu bulabilmişti, ona yumruk atmayı denediğinde, elini onun yumruğu üstüne sararak darbeyi durdurdu. Oğlan bozuntuya vermeden güldü.

''Bunu düşüneceğim.''


End file.
